Want is an Understatement
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "You know, I could stop if you want me to," he told her. But even then she could sense even if she begged him to, he wouldn't. Maybe he couldn't... or maybe he didn't want to.


**Want is an Understatement**

 **Summary: "You know, I could stop if you want me to," he told her. But even then she could sense even if she begged him to, he wouldn't. Maybe he couldn't... or maybe he didn't want to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"H-how..." Botan tried to speak, but to no avail. With the jumbled mess that was her mind, she couldn't even think, much less speak.

Kurama knew what she wanted to ask though; it was obvious, considering their situation. "To put it simply, I lied to you," he answered the question that didn't manage to escape her lips, his voice calm as if he hadn't tricked her into putting herself in this situation.

He looked up at her slightly red face, lips pulling upwards into a dangerous grin as he stared at her with emerald eyes full of mischief. "Does that make you angry?" he asked, almost teasing and moved his hands upwards.

Botan shut her eyes tight, her face reddening and quick breathy pants escaping her as the hand that had been rolling circles on her bare stomach came to rest on her right breast. Massaging ever so softly.

"N-no..." she almost whimpered.

She wasn't sure how this all happened. She had been sleeping in her own apartment in Reikai, when she was awaken by a call. It had been Kurama then; he'd asked for her help, saying that he needed her, and she'd been rushing to Ningenkai in a flash. When she'd reached his apartment, and knocked on his window, she hadn't even manage to get a word out as Kurama pulled her to him the moment he opened his window. One minute, he was pushing her to his bed and the next, he was on top of her, hands roaming all over her body.

He removed his hand from her breast, only to slide it under her nightshirt. He quickly found her breast again, massaging the soft flesh harder than before. His emerald eyes turned to a darker shade of green. "You're not wearing any bra," he said, his voice low and husky.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd hang up and come here right away," he continued with a chuckle. Smirking when he felt her nipple grow hard under his touch. "But then, I guess that is like you."

"Why..." she tried to speak again, but it came out a whimper of surprise instead when he suddenly started playing with her nipple with his thumb. Albeit too harshly, as if he'd been waiting for this for a long time.

"I couldn't help myself." Kurama used his other hand to push her shirt up, revealing her perky breast to the cold air and his hungry eyes. "I've been having dreams about you, you know." He stared just for a few moments, licking his lips at the sight, before focusing his gaze to her face. "Naughty dreams..." he added, breaking into a satisfied smirk when she turned away in embarrassment. Her face as red as a tomato. Cute. "It happens more frequently than you might think actually. Every night. Usually I'd ignore it, or deal with the problem myself, but tonight... tonight's an exception." He raised a finger to her chin, pulling her face to meet his gaze. "Tonight I'll have you for sure."

"Even so... you shouldn't..." Botan paused in her words, looking away from his gaze. She couldn't deny it though; even when he lied to her into coming here, she could feel the heat gathering between her thighs from his touch and his words.

"Surprised? Yes, I surprise even myself." Kurama let out a chuckle that sounded dangerously low to her. "I didn't think I'd stoop as low as to trick you myself, but the urges were growing too strong for me to resist."

"Y-you could've told me..."

The smirk that had never left his face widened ever so slightly. "Could've told you what, Botan-chan? Told you that I was having wet dreams about you and that I needed you to come to my apartment as soon as possible so I could touch you?" He squeezed her breast. "So I could kiss you?" He kissed his way down her body until he reached her chest. "So I could taste you?" Before Botan could say anything, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, tongue darting out to flick at the sensitive nub while his other hand massaged her other one. He pulled away only for one second to say, "So I could be inside you?" He placed his hands on either side of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, making her gasp sharply when she felt something hot and solid press against her wet core. He grinded against her, hard, rubbing up and down, and continued his previous attention to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Botan was panting now, and moving her hips in time with his before she knew it. She placed one hand at the back of his head, trying to pull him in as close as possible. She could feel him smirk against her skin, but couldn't care less at the moment. To be honest, if Kurama had told her how he felt, she would've said yes immediately. She'd wanted this for so long. She couldn't even think clearly, couldn't even remember her name. All that mattered was Kurama's tongue lapping at her nipple, his hand massaging her breast, and his hardness rubbing against her. She wanted more. No, want was an understatement. She _needed_ more.

"K-Kurama..." she said, though she wasn't sure if she could say it.

The fox demon pulled away, releasing her nipple with a wet 'pop'. He stopped playing with her breasts, his hands moving dangerously low. He stopped just as he reached the waistband of her panties, and looked up at her to stare into her eyes, silently asking permission.

"You know, I could stop if you want me to," he told her. But even then she could sense even if she begged him to, he wouldn't. Maybe he couldn't stop... or maybe he didn't want to stop. His emerald eyes showed lust, showed that he was too far gone to stop now,

And so was she.

She shook her head.

That was all the permission he needed, and he ripped her panties to shreds, too impatient to remove it properly instead. She let out a surprised gasp, and went to complain that those panties were her favorite, but before she knew it, Kurama's head was between her thighs, and the only sound that escaped her was a loud moan of 'Oh, god'.

Kurama ran his tongue across her in one quick swipe, causing Botan to buck against his mouth as he plunged his tongue into her in quick, little strokes. She panted his name over and over again as he ate her skillfully, his tongue sending her over the edge again and again.

Botan gasped as Kurama hooked her legs over his shoulders, driving his tongue deeper into her. He licked her, and surprised her when he suddenly took her sensitive clit into his mouth and sucked hard. She kept bucking against his face over and over again, grinding against his mouth as hard as she could.

He gave her one final suck, and two fast strokes of his tongue against her clit, and that was it. She came hard against his mouth. He lapped up her cum greedily until she stopped shaking, not even missing one drop of it as he drank and swallowed all of it. "You taste good, Botan-chan. I could eat you out all day."

"P-please..." Botan begged, with tears in her eyes.

He gave her an evil smirk. "Please what, Botan-chan? You have to be specific if you want me to give you what you want."

She blushed beet red, squirming a little. "I-I... I want you inside me."

Kurama's smirk widened. He stood up on the bed and undid his belt, pulling his pants down and discarded it somewhere in the room. He slowly took of his boxers, revealing himself. He crawled towards her, spread her legs wide, and positioned his cock at her entrance. "How long has it been?" he suddenly asked, before leaning forward to give Botan a soft lick at her ear.

She moaned at the feel of his wet tongue against her skin. "Since what?" She gripped onto his strong arms, saw his muscles flexed at her touch, and wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist.

"Since anyone's made love to you like this," he whispered into her ear.

Before she could answer, he thrust his cock deep inside her, earning a surprised gasp from the deity in return. He stayed still for only a moment before he started to move, not letting her adjust to his size. He was big, and Botan could feel every inch of him pulsing inside her.

The sounds that started to fill the room were so dirty; the sound of his loud groans, the sound of skin slapping skin... and it turned her on even more. Everytime he thrusted into her, the bed would knock against the wall harder and harder each time. Botan ran her fingers up and down his back, and dug her nails in there everytime he thrusted hard enough to make her scream.

"You feel so good, Botan-chan," he hissed, "So tight..."

He felt her walls clamped around his cock, making him grunt and thrust faster and harder into her. "Are you going to cum?" He grinned devilishly. "Do you want to cum? Answer me." His thrusts got more and more violent as he said this.

"Ku—" Botan struggled to speak. "Yes, please! I want to cum! Let me cum!"

His rhythm changed as he re-positioned himself until he found that sensitive spot inside her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, and her moans grew louder the harder he drove into her. In, out, in, out... The bed was shaking so hard, she almost worried it would break.

"Cum for me," he said, burying his face into the crook of neck. He licked, and nipped at the skin there. "Come on, cum."

That was it; that was all it took to send her over the edge and she came undone. Hard. A few moments after she came, Kurama's thrusts became sloppy and harder than before, and it was only a matter of time before he came, squirting his warm seed inside her.

She felt him pull out of her, and watched as he rolled onto his back, lying next to her as they tried to catch their breaths. "That was..."

"Amazing," he cut her off with a smile, before slowly sitting up from the bed. For a moment, she thought he was about to go, but then he crawled on top of her, his legs between hers, and his forehead touching hers. "What do you think Koenma will do if he finds out you're dating a demon?"

"He'll probably kill me—" she cut herself off as a look of realization crossed her face. "Wait, what do you mean 'dating'?" she asked, to make sure if she hadn't been hearing things.

The smile on his face broadened, and he gave her a chaste, sweet kiss before saying, "I love you, Botan-san," and stared lovingly at her.

It was almost too good to be true. "A-are you..." Botan was about to ask him if he was joking, because she couldn't believe what she just heard. But then, when she stared at those pair of emerald eyes that held so much love and care for her, she was certain he was speaking the truth.

"I-I love you too..." she admitted shyly, looking away as a red color appeared on her cheeks.

This earned a chuckle from Kurama, almost as if he was amused. "You're still shy after what we did, Botan-san?" he teased, poking her at her nose playfully.

Botan's blush deepened at the reminder of their recent 'activity'. "Y-you too. Why are you calling me Botan-san now when you were calling me 'Botan-chan' when we were making love awhile ago?" she shot back, and stuck out her tongue as if she just made the smartest remark ever.

"That's because I was horny."

A blush. "Kurama!"

This made Kurama burst into a fit of laughter.

Botan's mouth formed a pout as she stared in dismay at the fox demon. "Geez..." she muttered under her breath, and was about to sulk, when his laughter suddenly died down. She made to say 'you done laughing now?' but at the feel of his fingers brushing against her womanhood, her eyes widened. She looked at Kurama and saw him eyeing her hungrily.

"What?" she asked almost incredulously, surprised by how insatiable Kurama's lust was, "You want me again?"

He smirked, and kissed her, before answering, his breath fanning over her lips,

"Want is an understatement."


End file.
